The Meet of Sasuke and Sakura
by Super-Love-SasuSaku
Summary: The new chapter was here!
1. The Meet of Sasuke and Sakura

The Meet of Sasuke and Sakura

Once there was a girl named Sakura. She was a princess of the "PiNkY". Then Sakura's mom let her to go to the 4th Hokage team, as mean as school.

Then she notices an unhappy boy. He was so cool and very handsome.

Sakura was about to ask Sasuke's name and then…

Sakura stumbled and when she was about to stand she saw Sasuke in front of her. She said in her thought that that boy would ask her name and go out with him sometimes or anytime.

Then Kakashi announce there room mates. He said there would be two beds cause one bed is for two people, and then Kakashi announce that Hinata and Sakura were partner. Then Sakura said " ah! What is your name?" then Hinata answered" oh! I am Hinata please to meet you! I am very glad I had a friend" Hinata smiled then they went to the room 21 then they were very happy. Even they were jumping on the bed of them. They were supposed to be in a practice of a 4th Hokage team.

This is my second story hope you like it   yes or no.


	2. The Big Romantic Date

Okay you have to read the chapter 2.

Author: RiGaToU

Announcement: This story is the chapter 2 of 

"The Sasuke and Sakura meet."

The Big Romantic Date

Then they were planning to go to the plaza in the morning. Then Sasuke visited them then he asked Sakura out on a date." uh! Who are you again?" Asked the confused Sakura. Then Sasuke said "um! I am Sasuke the great leader of all, well not as much as Kakashi-sensei" then Sakura smiled sweetly and Sasuke smirked, then Sasuke hugged Sakura.

Naruto helped Sasuke dressed up." you look handsome today, my man" Naruto said. Then Sasuke said" uh! Naruto I never been on a date, I am so nervous, because this is our first date" Naruto answered" uh… no big deal just be cool, she'll be in love in no time".

At last it was their date. Sakura looked beautiful, Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off her. Then Sakura and Sasuke sit down in the chair. "Waiter!" Sasuke shouted. Then he asked Sakura what she liked.

Sakura answered promptly" ah! I want the big heart cake for us!" Sasuke said to the waiter" ah! Order her a big heart cake and a lollipop for the first couple.

Then Sakura said to Sasuke –Kun" Sasuke-kun what are you staring at, my face, my ears, my nose, my hair or my eyes?" Sasuke answered." I can't take my eyes off you Sakura, they are very cute." then Sakura said confusing the eyes and said" uh? Why my eyes were cute I never done them anything."

Sasuke answered (heart beeping)" they were very pretty like a sweet cut little tiny butterflies" Sakura smirked, then they eat there big heart cake shape and a lollipop for the first couple. Then they eat and eat like a very beautiful date in the whole world.

The Sasuke asked Sakura something" Sakura do you like to dance with me in the whole evening?" Sakura answered very sweetly" yes, I will very, very will" then she smiled sweetly, then they took the floor.

Ino was very jealous that they dance all evening and they took the entire floor. Then it was mid night Sasuke took Sakura to there room and…

To be continued. please review me good things please. Pweety pweese!


	3. The Thanks

ME:THIS STORY IS MY 3RD CHAPTER.

NARUTO: COOL, AM I IN THERE?

ME:YES YOU HELP SASUKE DRESSED UP!

SASUKE: HEY! I LOVE YOUR STORY.

IT IS SO DETAILED.

ME: THANKS I MADE IT ALL BY MY SELF.

NARUTO: (RASPBERRY)

ME: (KICK NARUTO'S BUT)

SASUKE: HAHAHAHA!

SAKURA: HEY! YOUR STORY IS SO COOL.

I HOPE SOMEONE WILL REVIEW YOUR STORY

MANY TIMES.

The Thanks 

Then Sasuke kissed Sakura on the cheeks. Sakura waved Sasuke a good night. Naruto said to Sasuke " So… what did she said?" Sasuke answered" she said nothing. Sasuke smirked at Naruto and said " she was very happy for me when I take her on a date! Aww!"

Next morning 

Sasuke said to Sakura, then… Ino came very closer to him and said "wanna hang out Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke answered" uh! I asked Sakura first to hang out with me not you Ino find another and you will see that who you wanna take to the dance on Saturday midnight don't asked me asked somebody that who will you take to the dance on Saturday, I am very, very sorry that I asked Sakura first and I didn't tell you because I don't wanna hurt a girls feelings, sorry!"

Then Ino walked very, very sad walking all alone never had anybody who will take her to the dance. On the other hand Shikamaru was starring at Ino-chan, and said to his self" I want to ask Ino out on the dance, but what if she don't refuse?" Shikamaru kept thinking then Shikamaru and Ino bumped. Ino and Shikamaru said together" I am so, so sorry very sorry I didn't watch my walk!" Ino said" jigs you owe me a? Ino said sadly" dance on Saturday midnight"

Then Shikamaru said toughly" okay I will, you will take me to the dance on Saturday" Ino said with a smile" oh well! I refused, you can take me to the dance tonight If you look the best and the handsome boy in the dance, but on one condition you will take me somewhere after the dance, okay?

Shikamaru said happily" yes, yes Wahoo! Wahoo! Yey! Yey!" Ino and Shikamaru had the best dance, Ino said to Shikamaru" this is the best time in my whole and big whole life.

Then Sasuke said to Sakura" Ino finally find his one true love or partner. She didn't know that Shikamaru was their leader in the team because she never met Shikamaru before. Thank god she will never asked me ever and ever and ever. She had her own prom date.

Then Ino and Shikamaru hang out and hang out every Sunday and Saturday. She said to Shikamaru " Shikamaru-kun I want to say to you that… that… I l…ooo…vvv…eee… you!" Shikamaru hop dance and said" yippee Ino-chan love me wahooo! Weee!" Sakura and Sasuke had a plan to get married then Sasuke said to Sakura "

Sakura were to young to get married at least we can still wait we have many times to hang out and many times to act like a kid you know!" Sakura said, " Okay I can still wait in my whole life our relation ship will never end ever and ever" Sakura and Sasuke hugged each other.

Tune in to chapter 4!


	4. Let it be sweet

Me: This chapter is not long at all but hope you understand and I am sorry that I did not make this story early cause I am very busy doing my homework always but now this is what you are been waiting for the chapter four of "The Meet of Sasuke and Sakura" hope you will review me good things and I will let you know that I am.

**Never mind.**

Continue… 

Then they went to the Plaza. There was an important announcement to every body of Konoha.

_**People of Konoha there will be a big party in February14**_

Because it is Valentines Day and all of you must have a date 

_**And if you don't have can't ever enter the party **_

_**Time: 9 o' clock**_

_**If you don't have ask any of your friends and all of Konoha it will be haled in the fancy restaurant in the restaurant that has the big sign party over here and everyone must attend and tell everyone that doesn't heard this tell them because this is very important.**_

Everyone just asked some dates early cause tomorrow it is Valentines Day then Sakura asked Sasuke to go out with him and Ino asked Shikamaru and everyone has partners except for Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei then they asked each other they were very excited till it was valentines day Kurenai was very beautiful Kakashi's eyes formed into two hearts.

Then they dance and dance till it was midnight and Kakashi take off his mask and kissed Kurenai on the lips. Kurenai was very happy then he thanked Kakashi for his kindness.

Tune in to chapter five sorry this is short I did not get any ideas. Please read and review me anything or anytime you want.


	5. The Summer

**Hi guys! I am sorry I did not update the story…. I hope you like this chappie!**

_After a MONTH……_

It was their class then after a minute about 4:45 then… then …. SUMMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone is happy indeed but Sasuke is still emotionless. But it is okay though, Sasuke give a little smirk.

After they went to the karaoke place and sing, Sakura is the first to sing, after Sakura, Ino. Then Naruto and… and… and … Sasuke!

"I will sing this song to my Sasuke!" Sakura said.

_Baby I love you and i'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
All the love we make can never be erased   
And i promise you that you will never be replaced  
Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
All the love we make can never be erased  
And i promise you that you will never be replaced_

I love you,   
Yes i do.  
Ill be with you aslong as you want me to,  
Until the end of time.  
From the day i met you i knew we'd be together.  
And now i know i want to be with you forever, i want to marry you and i want to have  
Your kids.  
Thinking can never compare to the feeling of your kisses.

I can say im truely happy till this day.  
You make me thank god that i live my life every day.  
There's never been a doubt in my mind that I'd regret ever having you by my side.  
But if the day comes that i have to let you go  
I think there's something i should probably let you know,  
Enjoyed everday that i spent with you and i will miss you cause im happy that i had  
You at all.

Baby I love you and i'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
All the love we make can never be erased  
And i promise you that you will never be replaced  
Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
All the love we make can never be erased  
And i promise you that you will never be replaced

I feel for you yes i do  
I'll be with you as long as you want me to  
Until the end of time

After Sakura, Ino was next…

_he was a boy she was a girl  
can i make it anymore obvious!_

_He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?_

_He wanted her, she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well_

_But all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes..._

_He was a skater boy  
She said "see ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth_

_Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone_

_She turns on T.V., guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking on MTV_

_She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show_

_she tags along, stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down_

_He was a skater boy  
She said "see ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
did your pretty face see what his worth?(hold out)  
He was a skater boy  
She said "see ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
Did your pretty face see what he's worth?(hold out)_

_sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now_

_We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be_

_There is more than meets the eye(hold out)  
I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world!_

_I'm with the skater boy  
I said "see ya later boy"  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know._

_I'm with the skater boy  
I said "see ya later boy"  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About the girl you used to know._

After Ino, Naruto was next…

_Lalallalaalalalalalalallaallalalalalallalalalala_

_Lalalllalala_

_Alallalalalllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllaaaaalallalal_

_Aalallalalalalalalalallalalalallalalalallalalalal_

"okay wait wait"

_We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around_

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again

True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the thing you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend 

_You're a true friend _

_You're a true friend _

After Naruto it was the one and only Sasuke!

_Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight, chance are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I can't go on living this way_

**This is the next chappie hope you like it!**


	6. It is Naruto's Birthday

Happy Birthday Naruto

**Guys this is the continue of the meet of Sasuke and Sakura…**

**Happy Birthday Naruto**

In the morning, Naruto was going to the store to buy some things for his birthday. Then Naruto came home and he is preparing food, balloons, and party hats.

"What will we give to Naruto" Team 7 was thinking. Except for Naruto.

"I think we shall give him a flower" Kakashi said

" No, we should give Naruto what he wants thinks what he said last Sunday." Sakura said.

_**Flashback….**_

"_**Naruto what would you want from your birthday?" Asked Sakura.**_

" _**Yeah Naruto what would you want?" Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei said.**_

" _**I want a ramen and of course some special friends" Naruto answered.**_

_**End of Flashback… **_

" That was so sweet when Naruto told us that" Sakura said

" I know Sakura" Sasuke said back to Sakura.

" We should give him what he wants and what he likes and what he loves," Kakashi-sensei said.

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi went to a store and see many ramens and they bought Naruto 2 packs of ramens.

And then they wrap the ramen and went to Naruto's Birthday party and they feel welcomed.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!"\**

"**Otanjoubi Omedetou Guzaimazu Uzumaki Naruto!"**

Team 7 shouted and they give the gift to Naruto.

" Thank you guys but all I wanted is some special friends like you guys" Naruto said

" Aw, Naruto that is so sweet" Team 7 said.

_After an hour……_

" Naruto, thank you for inviting us to your birthday" Sakura thanked Naruto

"Well, .I hope you like it guys" Naruto said it sadly

"Naruto why are you sad? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked while Sasuke and Kakashi nodded.

" Well-just because-well I am sad because my parents aren't here to celebrate with me on my 15th birthday sigh " Naruto said

" Aww, Naruto don't be sad, we are here for you, right guys?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah!" Sasuke said.

" It is true- Oh no! don't leave her" Kakashi said while reading icha3x paradise

" Well make you happier Naruto, we will sing 2 songs to you"

Then Sakura began to sing another version of _Happy Birthday _to Naruto

_Please accept my apologies, wonder what would have been  
Would you've been a little angel or an angel of sin?  
Tom-boy running around, hanging with all the guys.  
Or a little tough boy with beautiful brown eyes?  
I payed for the murder before they determined the sex  
Choosing our life over your life meant your death  
And you never got a chance to even open your eyes  
Sometimes I wonder as a fetus if you faught for your life?  
Would you have been a little genius in love with math?  
Would you have played in your schoolclothes and made me mad?  
Would you have been a little rapper like your papa da Piper?  
Would you have made me quit smokin' by finding one of my lighters?  
I wonder about your skintone and shape of your nose?  
And the way you would have laughed and talked fast or slow?  
Think about it every year, so I picked up a pen  
Happy birthday, love you whoever you woulda been  
Happy birthday..._

_Chorus:__  
All I thought was a dream (make a wish)  
Was as real as it seemed (happy birthday)  
All I thought was a dream (make a wish)  
Was as real as it seemed_

I made a mistake!

_Verse 2:__  
I've got a millon excuses to why you died  
Bet the people got their own reasons for homicide  
Who's to say it woulda worked, and who's to say it wouldn't have?  
I was young and strugglin' but old enough to be your dad  
The fear of being a father has never disappeared  
Pondering frequently while I'm zippin' on my beer  
My vision of a family was artificial and fake  
So when it came time to create I made a mistake  
Now you've got a little brother maybe he's really you?  
Maybe you really forgave us knowin' we was confused?  
Maybe everytime that he smiles it's you proudly knowin'  
that your father's doin' the right thing now?  
I never tell a woman what to do with her body  
But if she don't love children then we can't party  
Think about it every year, so I picked up a pen  
Happy birthday, love you whoever you woulda been  
Happy birthday..._

_Chorus:__  
All I thought was a dream (make a wish)  
Was as real as it seemed (happy birthday)  
All I thought was a dream (yeah, make a wish)  
Was as real as it seemed_

I made a mistake!

And from the heavens to the womb to the heavens again  
From the endin' to the endin', never got to begin  
Maybe one day we could meet face to face?  
In a place without time and space  
Happy birthday...

From the heavens to the womb to the heavens again  
From the endin' to the endin', never got to begin  
Maybe one day we could meet face to face?  
In a place without time and space  
Happy birthday...

_Chorus:__  
All I thought was a dream (make a wish)  
Was as real as it seemed (happy birthday)  
All I thought was a dream (make a wish)  
Was as real as it seemed_

I made a mistake...!

Then Sasuke AND Sakura sings _WHINE UP _in duet

It's summertime  
Ladies looking hot  
Shaking up what they've got  
Elephant Man and Kat, c'mon

Verse 1  
Sense is telling me you're looking  
I can feel it on my skin (Whoa)  
Boy I wonder what would happen  
If I trip and let you in  
Don't get shook my my aggression  
I just might be the one  
Let's skip this conversation  
Just whine your body up

(Ha ha ha)  
Don't wanna wait no more  
(Ha ha ha)  
You got what I'm searching for

Pre Hook  
Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near

Chorus:  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Ivy Queen  
A ese nene lo tengo trikiao (oye)  
Cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao  
Y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao  
Con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind!

verse 2  
Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot  
Winding up your body you don't have to stop  
My temperature is rising want you more than before  
It's an animal attraction, whine your body up

(Ha ha ha)  
It's the magic on the floor  
(Ha ha ha)  
I don't wanna wait no more

Pre Hook  
Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you (and i want you too), I want you (and I want you too) here  
Pull me closer and closer (closer and closer) and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you (I wanna feel you too), I wanna feel you near

Chorus:  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Elephant Man  
Right here  
now bring your body to me right here  
she's got the finest body I fear  
shake your booty off  
shake it off in high gear  
and she runs her fingers to my ear  
and all the black mons got white fear  
and she shakes her booty right here  
now pump up the volume right here

(woah woah woah)  
It's rifing  
(woah woah woah)  
Give me the whine now

C'mon!

Chorus: 3x  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Lo cuero, toca los cueros  
Loca e que ta!!  
She's crazy!

" Well Naruto feeling any better?" all of them asked

" Yes, thank you guys" Naruto replied

thx for reading!! Tune in next chappie


End file.
